Save ME
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: saat kami bersama kami merasa hidup, saat kami bersama saat itulah rasa sepi dan ketakutan kami menghilang, saat kami bersama seolah dunia menjadi milik kami. saat KAMI bersama KAMI adalah KAMI -kebebasan-/Kibum, Kyuhyun, Amber, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris./Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Save ME**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kris, Oh Sehun, Amber, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre**

 **Brothership, angst**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

.

 **Saat kami bersama saat itulah kami merasa hidup.**

 **Saat kami bersama saat itulah saat-saat kesepian telah menghilang.**

 **Saat kami bersama saat itulah kami kehilangan ketakutan kami.**

 **Saat kami bersama saat itulah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi kami.**

 **Saat kami bersama seolah dunia menjadi milik kami.**

 **Saat kami bersama kami bisa membebaskan belenggu yang menjerat leher kami.**

 **Dan saat kami bersama~**

 **kami adalah kami**

 **~kebebasan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

"Hiks~hiks~"

"Astaga bisakah seseorang melenyapkan dia, yak~berhenti menanggis bodoh, dia sunguhan berisik." sentak Kyuhyun kesal melihat bocah albino yang terlihat masih menangis di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan saja nanti juga bakal berhenti sendiri jika dia lelah, abaikan saja, dia memang selalu berlebihan setiap saat, pakai ini saja?!" tawar pemuda bersurai coklat muda yang mengulurkan kapas melewati tubuh bocah albino ke arah Kyuhyun pemuda yang dengan tatapan bengisnya menatap Sehun bocah albino yang kelewat murah air mata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya~setidaknya hibur aku, gara-gara siapa coba aku ada di sini, ini semua bukan salahku aku di jebak, aku bahkan berada di tempat yang salah, ini salahmu Amber" rengeknya lagi menatap pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Sumpal saja mulutnya dengan kaos kaki, kurasa itu lebih efektif untuk membungkam mulutnya" ucap datar seorang pemuda bersurai segelap malamnya seraya mengacungkan jempol tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan Amber lalu menyeringai kemudian.

"Jahat~" Sehun kembali merengek.

"Cih~berhenti merengek cadel" ucap Amber dengan nada kelewat malas.

"Wah~kau cadel, tampangnya saja yang sedikit menjanjikan tapi tak kusangkah kau cadel cengeng lagi!" ejek Kyuhyun dengan tawa heboh menatap Sehun yang tengah melempar deathglare mematikan yang pastikan tak akan mempan melawan si evil Kyuhyun.

"Abaikan saja dia, Lalu apa yang membuat kalian berada di sini?!" tanya pemuda kelewat jangkung yang berdiri tepat di samping Kibum seraya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat si cadel albino Sehun yang teraniaya. Reflek keempat pamuda itu menoleh menatap sang suara asing yang kini tengah memamerkan senyum Pepsodent dan wajah bak pangeran di depan mata keempat pemuda kekurangan kalsium otak itu.

"Aku berkelahi dengan sunbae menyebalkan yang sok brandal, mereka ingin memalakku dan aku membuat mereka semua babak belur hingga mereka masuk rumah sakit, mereka terlalu lemah untuk ukuran manusia bermulut besar" jawab Amber seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan nada kelewat santai. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Amber dan si cengeng ini Sehun, kalau kalian?!" pemuda bersurai coklat itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada keempat orang lainnya dan mengacuhkan protesan Sehun karena di katai si cengeng oleh Amber.

"Aku Kibum dan ini adikku Kyuhyun" jawab si wajah datar seraya menunjuk dirinya dan pemuda berpipi Chubby yang kini tengah memamerkan v-signnya ke arah pemuda pemuda bersurai coklat muda yang bernama Amber itu.

"Aku Kris dan ini temanku Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sini juga Kibum?!" tanya Kris menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Biasa guru-guru itu hanya terlalu berlebihan saja ketika tau kami tidak ada di kelas, padahal kan kami hanya tidak masuk tujuh hari lebih sedikit" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan minta di tonjoknya. "Kau salah Kyu kita hanya absen seratus enam puluh delapan jam saja tidak kurang tapi lebih sedikit" sahut Kibum dengan wajah dingin datar khasnya.

Sehun mulai menghitung dengan bodohnya. "Itu sih sama saja, kalian memang pantas di hukum aku bahkan tidak ikut perkelahian Amber, tapi aku ikut di hukum, benar-benar tidak adil" rengek sehun kembali.

"Tsk~Sudah buang saja dia ke waikambas dari tadi menyebalkan sekali" runtuk Kyuhyun gemas sendiri mendengar penuturan albino cadel itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa kau dan temanmu itu bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Amber menatap Kris.

"Errgghh~Hanya tak sengaja menyentuh dada hyeorin saem" cengir Kris seraya mengaruk pipinya cangung. Sementara mereka semua melongoh mendengar alasan Kris mendapat hukuman.

"Kau si brengsek yang beruntung" kagum Kibum heboh seraya menepuk pundak Kris keras-keras.

"Wah~kau adalah yang terkeren kawan" teriak Kyuhyun setelahnya penuh dengan kehebohan sama seperti kakaknya Kibum seraya bertepuk tangan di sambut kekehan senang yang lainnya saat mendengar alasan di balik Kris di hukum. Karena sumpah demi kerang ajaib dada milik hyeorin saem adalah yang terbaik di seluruh dunia menurut mereka semua yang bersekolah di KK hight school.

"Lalu dia?!" tanya Amber lagi menunjuk Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya menunduk dan diam tak menjawab atau ikut dalam celotehan tidak berbobot mereka.

"Aku menyeretnya kesini, aku hanya sedikit berbagi hukuman dengannya, kami kan soulmate tidak keren saja jika meninggalkannya di kelas dan santai-santai sendiri tanpaku, lagipula Baekhyun tak pernah sedikitpun protes saat aku berbagi hukuman dengannya hehehe" tawa bodoh Kris kembali berkumandang dengan alasan tidak masuk akalnya.

"Jadi dia tidak membuat masalah dan kau menyeretnya begitu saja?!" tanya Amber lagi untuk memastikan dan Kris hanya mengangguk yakin dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hahaha~aku suka kalian ayo berteman?!" ajak Kyuhyun dengan tawa antusias.

"Yak~dasar anak Badung di beri hukuman, bukannya menyesali perbuatan kalian malah asyik tertawa, oh~sepertinya kalian suka sekali mendapat hukuman ya?! baiklah karena aku melihat kalian begitu senang kutambah hukuman kalian bersihkan toilet yang ada di seluruh sekolah pulang nanti" ucap guru Han yang datang dan meneriaki keenam anak Didik badungnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan lebarkan kakimu, turunkan tubuhmu dan angkat tangan kalian semua" teriak sang guru lagi seperti sipir penjara dengan suara yang mengelegar yang sontak membuat cibiran bernada tak terima mampir di mulut kelima pemuda kekurangan kalsium otak itu~minus Baekhyun yang masih menunduk yang sesekali melirik ke arah kelima pemuda yang berdiri di deret kirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

°•°•°

 **Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dari sudut gelap hatiku dan sudut Pandang kebahagiaan yang kalian bawa padaku.**

 **Bertemu dengan kalian adalah suatu hal yang paling istimewa yang pernah kudapat. Mungkin aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana kita akan selalu bersama dan menjadi si pembuat masalah serta keonaran.**

 **Tertawa bersama~**

 **Menangis bersama~**

 **Bercanda bersama~**

 **Rasa sakit, marah dan kecewa semua hal baik dan buruk kita lewati bersama-sama.**

 **Temanku aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada kalian, jika aku bahagia~**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Terlihat pemuda albino sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah toko ikan dengan raut wajah sedih seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam

Dan~

Byuuurrr...

Sebuah guyuran air bekas untuk cucian ikan di buang dengan sengaja tepat ke arah Sehun sementara ember bekas cucian ikan itu di lempar serampangan oleh seorang wanita setengah baya yang terlihat marah.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memaafkannmu, pergilah dari sini dan jangan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, tidak puaskah kau membuat hidupku menderita hah~" ucap sang wanita paru baya itu menatap sengit ke arah Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya balik menatap wanita paru baya itu dengan ekspresi sedih dan terluka.

"Eomonim, maafkan aku~maafkan aku~ aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku, aku mohon maafkan aku eomonim" ujar Sehun mengiba dengan tetesan air berbau menyengat menguar dari tubuhnya bahkan terlihat beberapa sisik ikan yang menempel di surai hitamnya karena ulah sang wanita paru baya tadi kepada Sehun.

Sehun masih berjongkok mencoba meminta sedikit belas kasian pada wanita paru baya itu.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan anakku sekarang juga, kembalikan anakku~kau dasar biadap kejam, kau pembunuh~kembalikan anakku" raungnya murka seraya menarik kerah baju Sehun dan memukulinya, Sehun hanya bisa diam dan sedikit terisak memeluk kaki sang wanita paru baya itu dan masih meracau meminta pengampunan.

Jduak

Sehun terdorong keras oleh hempasan kuat sang wanita paru baya hingga membuat dirinya terjatuh dan terjengkang ke belakang hingga menabrak meja lapak tempat ikan yang sengaja dijejer di depan toko untuk di jual, membuat pelipisnya sobek dan cairan merah berbau besi keluar dari luka sayatan akibat tergores pinggir meja yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Tanpa kata Sehun berdiri membenahi meja ikan yang terbalik dan memunguti ikan-ikan yang tercecer di tanah setelah membersihkannya Sehun menaruh ikan-ikan itu kembali di tempatnya, sementara sang wanita paru baya itu masih terus menangis menjerit memanggil nama anaknya.

"KIM JONGIN, kembalikan Kim Jongin padaku, anakku yang malang" raung sang ibu yang masih frustasi menangis kencang memanggil nama sang anak yang telah tiada.

"Maafkan aku~maafkan aku~ hiks hiks" Sehun kembali terisak pilu saat mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut membuat hatinya yang teriris semakin perih dan sakit. Bahkan darah dan luka yang ada di pelipisnya tak di hiraukannya. Sehun terpuruk dalam dunia gelapnya.

 **Hati yang terluka dengan rasa sakit yang seakan mencabik raga hingga yang kau inginkan saat itu hanya menyerah.**

 **Ketidakberdayaaan dan ketidakmampuan membuatmu seakan ingin menengelamkan dirimu sendiri dalam lahar panas yang membakar.**

 **Hanya dua kata sederhana yang kau harapkan hampir di setiap helaan nafasmu namun sangat sulit kau dapatkan hingga kau menangis darah.**

 **"Sebuah Pengampunan"**

 **~Oh Sehun~**

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana sayang, apa sudah lebih baik?!" tanya seorang wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik menatap putra keduanya dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku baik eomma!" jawab Kris seraya mengengam jemari ibunya dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, karena eomma kau jadi seperti ini, ini salah eomma?" ucap ibu Kris dan menangis kemudian seraya memeluk anaknya.

Kris diam tak menjawab, terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nyonya bisa kita bicar sebentar tentang pengobatan Kris lebih lanjut?!" ucap seorang dokter yang menyadarkan ny. Wu. "Eomma tinggal dulu ya sayang" ucap seraya mengecup surai hitam Kris dan berlalu mengikuti sang dokter.

Kris merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang rumah sakit, bau obat yang menyengat menyapa Indra penciumannya.

"Aku lelah~" bisik Kris lemah seraya menutupi kepalanya lengn lengan panjangnya dan terisak kemudian dengan semua beban yang menghimpit hatinya.

 **Saat tiba di mana kita berhadapan dengan jalan buntu dan keputus asaan apa yang harus di pertahankan...**

 **Jawabannya tak ada.**

 **Sepertinya menyerah adalah pilihan terbaik.**

 **Tapi, Haruskah berakhir seperti ini.**

 **Sungguh.**

 **Aku ingin hidup.**

 **~Kris~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

"Tuan besar sudah tiba, tuan-tuan' ucap sang kepala maid yang berada di depan pintu, memberitahukan jika sang tuan rumah susah kembi dari Jepang dan siap mendapat sambutan dari anak serta cucu-cucunya.

"Kakek akan segera tiba, perhatikan tingkahmu?!" ketus ucapan sang ayah yang menghardik secara langsung anak tunggalnya itu dengan nada tajam memperingatkan.

"Baik, papa~" sahut Amber patuh membenahi kemeja dan jasnya seraya berdiri dengan sikap tegap formal layaknya eksekutif muda. Sosoknya di usia belia benar-benar terlihat tampan dan tegas menunjukan wibawa yang di miliki oleh keluarga Jung.

Tak berapa lama sesosok pria tua terlihat berjalan memasuki mansion mewah dengan sebuah suara ketukan khas tongkat yang di bawahnya mengetuk lantai dengan intonasi pelan namun membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya serasa di hantui kegugupan yang sangat beralasan.

"Dimana cucu kesayanganku, Il Woo?!" aumnya dengan nada tajam menatap sekitarnya, sementara mata tuanya seolah mencari keberadaan sang cucu yang bernama IL woo itu.

"Aku disini kakek?!" jawab Amber menyahuti panggilan pria tua itu dengan sikap teramat canggung yang kentara.

" aku senang melihatmu cucuku, ayo ikut dengan kakek, kakek akan memperlihatkannya sesuatu padamu" ucap si pria tua itu seraya tersenyum mengiring Amber menuju ruang kerjanya sementara di belakang mereka saudara sepupunya mulai berdecak tidak suka saat melihat Amber yang di perlakukan seperti raja di istana kakeknya. Mereka iri tentu saja, karena Amberlah yang akan mendapat segalanya.

 **Tidak...**

 **Bukan ini yang kuinginkan**

 **Terkurung dalam sangkar emas yang membatasi ruang gerakku.**

 **Membuatku muak dengan segala kebohongan dan intrik dalam hidupku.**

 **Aku adalah aku**

 **Tak adakah yang bisa mengerti**

 **Aku hanya ingin hidup sebagai diriku sendiri bukan yang lain.**

 **tak taukah kalian.**

 **~Amber~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

Drap

Drap

Hosh~hosh~

Srek~

"Cari dan temukan mereka hidup atau mati?!" perintah mutlak seseorang dengan suara berat yang mengancam membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar ketakutan saat membayangkan beberapa orang berbadan besar yang mengejarnya.

Grep

Kyuhyun terpekik lantaran sebuah jemari menariknya kasar.

"Diamlah, Kyu~ini aku?!" ucap pemuda bersurai segelap malamnya menarik kerah leher bagian belakang Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang di penuhi oleh barang-barang bekas. Sekejap rontaan Kyuhyun melemah dan di gantikan oleh ekspresi kegembiraan saat melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Hyung~astaga, syukurlah kau selamat kupikir mereka telah menangkapmu?!" helaan nafas penuh kelegaan di keluarkan oleh Kyuhyun saat mendapati kakaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat terpisah jalan dengannya.

"Hampir saja mereka menangkapku?!" ucap Kibum dengan tatapan gelapnya, terlihat banyak lebam kebiruan di sekitar pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Mereka memukulimu?!" tanyanya pedih melihat betapa banyak luka yang ada di wajah Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu?!" jawab Kibum membas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini?! Aku lelah Hyung?!" desah Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok seraya memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sekitar kakinya dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan, Kyuhyun menangis.

"Aku tidak tau" balas Kibum seraya mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit seolah meminta jawaban dari segala keputusasaannya. Tentu saja mereka ingin bebas.

 **Kami hanya ingin terbang bebas bersama tanpa jeratan di kaki kami.**

 **Kami hanya ingin memiliki kehidupan yang normal sebagai seorang manusia.**

 **Kami bukan hewan dan kami tak ingin di perlakukan seperti hewan.**

 **Tak adakah kesempatan bagi kami**

 **Kami hanya ingin hidup normal dan...**

 **Bahagia**

 **~kiHyun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

Brak

"Dasar anak sialan, kau membuatku kesal karena kebodohanmu, berhenti menjadi si penyebab kesialan, brengsek" auman kasar dan kata-kata makian terlontar keras dengan intonasi suara yang memekakak telinga membuat si mungil yang tersudut semakin mengkeret ketakutan menatap penampakan laki-laki paru baya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bengis.

Plak

Plak

Dua tamparan sekaligus di terima oleh pemuda mungil itu, hingga darah dan bekas luka lebam di wajahnya karena penyiksaan yang lalu belum juga hilang dan kini malah semakin bertambah banyak.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku memanggilmu kau harus segera datang dan menyahut, apa kau tuli hah~" auman itu kembali mengema di udara. Membuat Byun Baekhyun si pemuda mungil itu semakin mengigil dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya karena ketakutannya akan amarah sang ayah.

Grep

"Aaaarrrggghhh~" jerit Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya saat tangan kekar sang ayah mencengkeram kemaluannya dengan niatan ingin menyiksa dan memberi pelajaran untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya, kau menyukainya~itulah akibatnya jika kau menentangku" ucap sang ayah dengan tatapan bengisnya.

Plak

Plak

Kembali sang laki-laki gila itu menampar Baekhyun keras dan menghempaskannya kasar.

Jduak

Dug

Dug

Dan kali ini dia melempar tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga menabrak lemari pakaian dan menendangi si mungil sampai puas sebelum meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

 **Keinginanku hanya satu**

 **Aku ingin melenyapkan dia dalam hidupku.**

 **Melenyapkan segala hal yang membuatku di hinggapi kesedihan.**

 **Melenyapkan dia yang menginjak-injak harga dirku hingga tidak berbekas.**

 **Melenyapkan si pembuat rasa sakit.**

 **Aku ingin marah dan mengamuk tapi aku tak mampu**

 **Aku hanya pecundang yang menyedihkan.**

 **Bisakah kalian menolongku.**

 **~Byun Baekhyun~**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Hoam~oh...kalian menunggu disini?!" ucap Amber menguap lebar saat menyapa dua bersaudara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Yo~" balas Kyuhyun santai sementara Kibum hanya mengangkat satu tangan kanannya.

"Wah~kalian menunggu kami ya?!" ceria Kris berlari menyongsong ketiga teman barunya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat menunduk dan pasrah saja saat di seret Kris kesana kemari.

"Sudah bel, kenapa masih diam di sini, apa kalian tuli" ucap Sehun berjalan acuh dengan sikap masa bodohnya.

"Woo~tumben sekali kau terlihat keren hari ini, kau salah makan obat ya" ucap Amber seraya merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajah kalian babak belur semua?!" tanya Amber menatap wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik.

Sementara Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan dan tersenyum membalas kepada Amber.

"Biasa kenakalan remaja, bukan begitu?!" jawaban Kris membuat raut wajah tegang KiHyunSe menjadi sedikit kendur.

"Ya seperti itulah" balas Kibum malas-malasan.

"Aku lapar?!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kekantin, kau juga belum sarapan kan Baek" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa suara.

"Traktir kami, ayo semua ke kantin, Amber yang akan mentraktir" ucap Sehun masa bodoh mengiring semua kawanan itu menuju ke arah kantin.

"Yak~aish..." ucap Amber namun tersenyum kemudian."tunggu aku" teriaknya dan berlari menyusul teman-teman barunya.

TBC

Nah gimana tentang FF ini, masih belum ada brother angstnya mungkin di chap dua, ini adalah hukuman buat lizz yang kalah duel meski Emon gg ngakuin kalau dia menang tapi lizz tau diri kalau lizz udah kalah lagian lizz gg pernah keberatan sama ide ini soalnya lizz suka tantangan. Nah emon l sama suro gimana tentang FF ini dan maaf ya gg bisa bls PM kalian maunya pengen balas tapi apa daya tangan terlalu letoy untuk mengetik, lizz dalam mode lemas dan malas gila-gilaan nih. Next lizz bakal bawa FF baru lagi yang judulnya "In Time" dan maaf juga yang bikin spoiler judul awalnya "i don't care, i love it" lizz ganti jadi " Save ME" maaf ya.

Mungkin next bakal agak lamaan tapi lizz janji lizz bakal update semuanya yang artiam semua FF lizz bakal update, termasuk sequel "PMD" yang judulnya "WINTER" sekarang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Oh ya lizz mau tanya soal squel PMD kalian maunya yang pure love apa ada tantangan yang berdarah-darah kek PMD? Mohon di jawab ya lizz agak bingung menentukan hal ini.

Sip udah itu aja.

Oke jangan lupa reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Save ME**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Amber Liu, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre**

 **Brothership, angst**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

.

Dengan raut wajah bahagia pemuda albino itu~Sehun~ melangkahkan kaki ringannya memasuki mansion mewah miliknya sambil bersenandung dan sesekali tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian konyol bersama teman-teman barunya.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda, sepertinya Anda terlihat bahagia sekali?!" sapa seorang maid laki-laki yang bernama Kim Jinhwan seraya memberikan senyum pada Oh Sehun majikan mudanya.

"Apa terlihat sekali, hyung?!" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang masih berseri-seri. Sementara pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja, Anda terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang." jawab Jinan nama pangilan akrab yang Sehun berikan untuk maid laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. "Apa yang membuat Anda begitu bahagia tuan muda?!" tanya Jinan lagi menatap tertarik pada Sehun, karena sungguh baru kali ini Jinan melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tampak begitu hidup.

"Aku memiliki teman, Hyung~teman yang benar-benar teman dan mereka sangat menyenangkan, ku pikir aku bisa melupakan semuanya dengan adanya mereka di sampingku dan itu berhasil meski tidak bisa menyembuhkan ku seratus persen setidaknya hatiku tidak sesakit sebelumnya" jelas Sehun dengan senyum sendunya menatap lantai dan kembali tersenyum cerah ke arah Jinan.

"Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Sehun" ucap Jinan tulus.

"Terimakasih Hyung, ah~aku bahkan lebih suka kau memangilku dengan nama saja, Hyung~aku tau aku tau kau tidak boleh melakukannya, aku mengerti" putus Sehun sebelum mendapat sahutan dari Jinan yang kembali tertawa karena ucapan Sehun yang memang benar adanya.

"Sehun~" sebuah panggilan seorang wanita paru baya menyadarkan kedua manusia itu, Jinan menoleh terkejut mendapati nyonya besarnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, dengan sikap sedikit canggung Jinan berdehem dan berpamitan kepada Sehun dan ibu Sehun setelahnya, tidak ingin terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan majikannya itu.. Sebelum pergi Jinan menoleh pada pemuda albino itu yang kini terlihat sedang membuang muka, sama sekali tak ingin menatap wajah ibunya. Jinan menghela nafas berat semoga saja tidak ada pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Sehun dan ibunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ibu ingin bicara padamu~" ucap namun ucapannya itu telah di potong terlebih dahulu oleh nada datar terkesan dingin dari bibir Sehun.

"Jika ibu ingin membahas tentang Irene, sebaiknya lupakan saja~apapun yang ibu katakan aku tak akan pernah mencabut tuntutanku padanya~tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, pada Jonginku" jawab Sehun sengit dengan aura kebencian yang sangat mendominasi ruangan itu dan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan langkah lebar-lebar mengabaikan keberadaan sang ibu yang menatapnya bimbang.

"Sehun~dengarkan ibu, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Irene dia hanya berniat mempertahankanmu, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kau setelah orang tuanya kau harus mengerti keadaan dia, Sehun~Irene sakit dan dia sudah menyesali semuanya, maafkan dia, ibu mohon~" bela sang ibu yang mengejar Sehun seraya menarik lengan Sehun, dengan sentakan kasar Sehun menghempaskan genggaman jemari ibunya.

"Hahaha~mengerti, maaf~ibu memintaku untuk mengerti dan memaafkannya, ini benar-benar lucu" tawa sarkastik Sehun mengema di udara. "~lalu salah siapa, salah Jongin yang telah menjadi kekasihku, salahku karena lebih memilih orang yang kucintai daridapa wanita sakit jiwa itu, benar jadi ini kesalahan kami yang saling mencintai, begitu?!" teriak Sehun keras dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kali ini hatinya bahkan lebih tergores lagi dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mampir di wajah putih tanpa cacat Sehun membiaskan bekas telapak tangan yang tercetak dengan ruam kemerahan. Sehun mendengus mengejek menatap ibunya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Haha~ini sungguh mengecewakan, kau bahkan tidak pernah membela anakmu sendiri, tidakkah kau pikir aku terluka dengan semua ini, kau ataupun orang yang ku panggil ayah tidak pernah ada untukku, kalian adalah manusia yang sama-sama egois, setidaknya aku pernah memiliki kebahagiaan bersamanya sebelum wanita gila itu menghancurkan segalanya dan kau~" ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan nafas tersenggal di tengah tangisnya seraya tertawa miris, terlihat sekali jika sorot mata penuh luka terbias dalam manik coklatnya yang kini telah berpendar meredup.

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Sampai matipun aku tak akan membiarkan dia keluar dan membusuk di penjara selamanya" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam mematung di tempatnya, terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan ibu Sehun, maaf~" bisik sang ibu menggenggam erat jemarinya yang telah menampar pipi anak tunggalnya itu dengan perasaan menyesal dan hancur.

Sehun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya melempar tasnya asal dan memecahkan segala benda yang mudah di raih jemarinya.

"Aaarrggghhhh~~" Sehun berteriak frustasi seraya menjambaki surai dark brownnya dengan tangis dan jeritan kuat meluapkan segala isi hatinya. Sehun menangis meraung seraya memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit mencengkeram hingga membuatnya merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pemuda albino itu masih duduk bersimpuh di atas tanah menunggu belas kasihan nyonya Kim.

"Pergilah~" ucap dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan aku~" sahut Sehun memelas.

Brak

Pintu tokoh itu langsung tertutup dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Sehun kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" mendengar suara familiar itu sontak membuat Sehun menoleh, Sehun membeku saat mendapati siapa saja yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalian~kenapa ada di sini?!" tanya Sehun pada kelima teman-temannya yang berdiri berjejer di depan tokoh dan menatap Sehun penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, lupankan saja~ ayo main!" ucap Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum ceria dan menyeret Amber menjauh. Sehun tak ingin teman-teman barunya mengetahui masa lalu kelamnya dan mulai menjauhinya karena alasan itu, sudah cukup dia hidup sendiri dan tak ingin merasakannya lagi, tidak dengan teman-temannya saat ini.

Teman-temannya menatap Sehun dengan alis mengernyit tidak mengerti namun kemudian mereka mengendikan bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Hei~bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan?!" ucap Kris memecahkan keheningan. Mereka berencana ingin pergi ke tempat makan terdekat dan setelahnya pergi ke game center untuk menghabiskan sisa hari mereka.

"Apa?!" tanya Kibum menatap pemuda jangkung itu yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Kita bermain menyebutkan kata dengan awalan satu huruf dalam hitungan ke lima, jika seseorang itu tidak bisa menjawab sebelum waktu habis maka dia harus menuruti apa yang di katakan si pemenang, bagaimana?!" ujar Kris.

"Boleh sepertinya menyenangkan?!" sahut Kyuhyun antusias.

"Jadi siapa dulu yang mulai?!" tanya Sehun. Keempat temannya saling melirik minus Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan permen lolipop nya yang di kasih oleh Kibum sesaat yang lalu.

"Baiklah aku duluan~" ucap Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Baiklah aku yang memberi pertanyaan" sambut Amber seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Sebutkan nama hewan dengan awalan huruf 'G'" ujar Amber.

"Gajah, gorila~"

"1,2,3~"

"Gagak, gangang~" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"~4,5 done kau kalah Kyu?!" cengir Amber senang. "Lagipula apa itu gangang, apa otakmu terpisah~Tsk gelar genius sepertinya tidak cocok kau sandang" ejek Amber merasa di atas angin.

"Yak~kau yang menghitung terlalu cepat bodoh"

"Tidak ada alasan terima hukumanmu atau aku akan memperkosamu saat ini juga" ancam Amber dengan senyum ala om om pedofil.

Kyuhyun bergidik membayangkan Amber mengrepe-ngrepe tubuhnya membuat Kris, Sehun, Kibum tertawa keras dan membuat sebuah senyum tipis, sangat tipis mencuat dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah sebutkan apa yang harus aku lakukan" putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Berlari dan berputarlah tiga kali dan berteriaklah jika Amber adalah manusia paling tampan di dunia yang pernah ada" ucap Amber seraya menyeringai puas.

"Arggh~kau tau itu fitnah Amber, akulah laki-laki yang paling tampan sedunia" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Cih~Jangan terlalu menebar gosip murahan, selama ada aku kalian hanya kacang, akulah yang paling sempurna~Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum ikutan narsis. Ucapan Kibum di balas cibiran dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun.

"Kalian mengelikan~" ujar Kris terkikik.

"Ayo cepat lakukan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"ucap Amber menagih janjinya.

" ah~baiklah-baiklah, sial~sepertinya aku harus mencuci mulutku setelah ini" ucap Kyuhyun tak ikhlas seraya berlari dan berputar sebanyak tiga kali dan meneriakan nama Amber seperti yang dia suruh.

Amber tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aish~menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karena banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya denhan tatapan aneh.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku" ucap Kris. "Aku menantang Oh Sehun" ucapnya lagi seraya menaik-turunkan turunkan alisnya.

"Baiklah ayo katakan apa pertanyaannya aku pasti menang melawanmu" ucap Sehun senang dan penuh percaya diri jika dirinya pasti bisa menjawab semua tantangan.

"Sebutkan lima nama gunung dengan awalan huruf 'Z'" ucap Kris nyengir.

"1,2~"

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan blank.

"3,4~"

"Yak~yak tunggu dulu mana mungkin ada~"

"5~" Kris terus menghitung. "Sip kau kalah, Sehun" sahut Kris seraya bertepuk tangan senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang telah mendapat mainan kesukaannya.

"Kau curang, mana ada gunung dengan awalan huruf 'Z' idiot" sentak Sehun tak terima seraya menunjuk Kris memprotes.

"Sudah terima saja kalah tetap saja kalah" ucap Amber sambil terkikik.

"Cih kalian menyebalkan, awas saja nanti kubalas kau~baikalah katakan apa maumu?!" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak iklasnya.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang kau lakukan di sana dan apa masalahmu?!" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah tenangnya.

Sehun terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya, mengrusak surainya pelan seraya menatap semua teman-temannya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. "Kalian menjebakku!?" tanya Sehun yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan lalu tersenyum kaku kemudian.

Kibum mengendikan bahunya, Kyuhyun dan Amber menyengir dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun intens masih dengan lolipop yang ada di mulutnya.

"Apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu selain ini, memaksamu berbicara pun tidak ada gunanya!" jawab Kris santai.

"Lagipula aku benci melihatmu yang terus-terusan mengemis di depan rumah itu, hampir setiap hari" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tingkah acuhnya.

"Dan aku lebih benci lagi saat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu" sambung Amber tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Berbagilah dengan kami, karena itulah gunanya kami ada bersamamu, kita adalah teman bukan?!" sambung Kibum seraya tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Sehun menatap teman-temannya yang ternyata begitu memperhatikannya bahkan Sehun tidak menyangkah jika teman-temannya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, sungguh mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini membuat dada Sehun seakan membuncah dan terharu di saat bersamaan. Sehun menatap teman-temannya dalam diam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Sialan~kalian membuatku ingin menangis" runtuk Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Cengeng" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bayi besar" sahut Amber.

"Kau terlihat mengelikan jika menangis" tambah Kibum.

"Yak~sialan" dengan Sehun pura-pura tersinggung, Kris dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

Pada akhirnya Sehun mau menceritakan semuanya tentang masalahnya dan tentang Jonginnya serta mantan tunangannya yang bernama Irene yang menjadi gila hanya karena cintanya dia tolak.

Malam itu Sehun berniat memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Irene karena Sehun memang tidak mencintainya, ibu Sehun adalah teman dari mendiang ibu Irene. Dan sebelum ibu Irene meninggal dalam kecelakaan ibu Sehun berjanji akan menjaga Irene dan tercetuslah pemikiran jika Sehun dan Irene harus menikah untuk memenuhi janjinya pada mendiang sahabatnya itu. Irene yang memang sejak awal terobsesi dengan Sehun menerima keputusan itu dengan suka cita namun Sehun menolak keras keputusan itu karena dia telah memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasihnya, hingga membuat Irene nekad menabrak Jongin dan membuang mayat jongin ke dalam jurang, perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menemukan jasad pemuda tan itu. Irene berfikir jika Jongin mati maka Sehun akan dengan senang hati menerimanya namun apa yang di pikirannya ternyata salah Sehun malah menolak keras keberadaannya dan menuduh jika Irenelah yang telah membunuh Jongin karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, Irene yang marah karena penolakan Sehun tanpa sadar mengiyakan jika dialah yang telah membunuh Jongin dan tertawa keras setelahnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran dan detik itu juga Sehun menjebloskan Irene ke dalam penjara.

"Jadi ini adalah makam kekasihmu?!" tanya Amber pada Sehun. Setelah mendengar cerita Sehun mereka beralih tempat dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam kekasih Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dengan tatapan kosongnya seraya berjongkok di sebelah makam milik kekasih tercintanya itu, kini mata pemuda albino itu mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat kekasih tannya.

"Hallo~jongin~ah, kami adalah teman-teman Oh Sehun, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan si albino cerewet ini, dia baik-baik saja selama da kami di sisinya" ucap Kyuhyun berjongkok di sebelah Sehun seraya menampilkan ekspresi imutnya.

"Kami akan menjaganya untukmu juga jadi kau bisa beristirahat tenang tanpa perlu mencemaskannya lagi" tambah Amber. Sehun menatap makam Jongin bergantian dengan menatap teman-temannya dan kembali menangis tersedu.

Kris mengrusak surai dark brown milik Sehun sedangkan Kibum menepuk bahu lebar milik Sehun mencoba menenangkan si albino yang sedang menangis itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sehun lirih.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Suara tetesan air terdengar nyaring dari shower yang kini mulai mengalir membasahi surai coklat seseorang yang tampak menunduk di bawahnya~Amber~menghela nafas panjang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap cermin yang sedikit berkabut uap karena air hangat yang menguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Diusapnya kaca yang penuh uap panas itu, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang tanpa cacat. Namun tatapan sedih dan kosong tampak mendominasi di kedua netranya.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Tanyanya pada udara kosong. Amber mengusap wajahnya kasar penuh tekanan dan kefrustasian. Mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk untuk melilit pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan surainya. Amber berjalan pelan menuju ke arah cermin menatap sekali lagi bayangan dirinya di dalam sana yang terlihat mengejeknya dengan jelas seraya menyeringai.

" aku tau jika aku lemah" ucap Amber mengajak bayangannya dalam cermin berbicara.

 _"Yeah~itulah dirimu, kau terlihat menyedihkan Il woo atau Amber"_ sahut sang bayangan dengan wajah mengejek.

"Ya~aku memang menyedihkan, untuk sekali aku ingin bersikap egois dan melupakan semuanya" ucap Amber lagi menunduk dengan manik yang berkabut sedih, "tapi terlalu banyak yang harus di korbankan dan ini membuat dadaku sesak seakan ingin mati" tambah Amber lagi seraya berjengit sakit.

 _"Itu pilihanmu, kau bisa saja melakukannya, semua keputusan ada padamu. Menjadi seorang Amber atau menjadi seorang Il Woo, kau hanya membutuhkan sedikit keberanian dan pengorbanan, jangan merasa ragu karena yang kau pilih itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya"_ ucap si bayangan di dalam cermin pada Amber.

Amber mengerang frustasi hingga sebuah suara pintu berderit mengalihkan fokusnya pada seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat membulatkan matanya terkejut kala menatap Amber.

"Mama~" ucap Amber tanpa sadar dengan mata yang membulat terkejut tidak menyangkah jika mamanya akan masuk kedalam kamar besarnya sepagi ini. Dengan gerakan cepat wanita paru baya itu mengunci pintu kamar Amber dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Il woo tidak seharusnya kau ceroboh seperti ini bagaimana jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan mendapatimu dalam keadaan tidak siap, kemana otakmu sebenarnya" sentak wanita itu marah seraya berjalan menghentak menuju ke arah Amber, sementara Amber menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Amber dengan kepala menunduk.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu" perintah sang ibu menuju ke lemari pakaian amber memberikan beberapa kaos dan sebuah korset tipis sewarna kulit Amber.

"Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui celahmu jika kau adalah seorang wanita, demi Tuhan Amber nasib kita di sini hanya di tentukan olehmu, jika saudara-saudara ayahmu yang culas dan picik sampai mengetahui hal ini maka semua nasib kita akan berakhir, bukankah kau tau akan hal itu" ucap sang ibu membantu amber memasangkan korset ketat itu ke tubuh Amber berusaha menyembunyikan dada Amber yang memang tidak terlalu besar di balik kaosnya.

"Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali Mama, maafkan aku" sahut Amber lagi dengan suara mencicit.

Ibunya mendongak menatap wajah Amber yang menunduk, sang ibu menghela nafas panjang, melihat anak gadisnya yang di paksa untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki demi mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dalam keluarga ini, jika saja dia mampu memiliki anak lagi mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, semua adalah salahnya. "Maafkan Mama~" ucap sang ibu menyesal seraya mengusap pipi Amber yang sedikit pucat itu. Amber diam tak menjawab. "Apa kau akan pergi hari ini?!" tanya sang ibu lagi dengan nada lebih lembut, amber menghela nafas dan menatap sang ibu lalu mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya.

"Ya~aku akan pergi dengan teman-temanku" jawab Amber, entah kenapa mengingat tentang teman-temannya rasanya senyum tidak pernah bilang dari bibirnya.

"Mama akan mentransfer tambahan uang untukmu, bersenang-senanglah" ucap sang ibu tersenyum mengusap pipi Amber sebentar dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Amber menghela nafas panjang. "Ya memang untuk inilah kau di bayar untuk tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri jadi terima saja" ucap Amber berusaha tegar. Berjalan menuju ponselnya yang berdering nyaring di atas kasur.

"Halo~ah Kris, maafkan aku, aku akan berangkat sekarang, oke~apa yang lainnya sudah datang, baiklah sepuluh menit aku akan sampai tunggu aku di stasiun" jawab Amber meraih ransel yang sudah dia persiapkan dari kemarin untuk acara ini dan bergegas berlari keluar menuju kebahagiaan nyatanya yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan di dalam rumah besar yang selalu menghadirkan mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku sedikit terjebak macet" ujar Amber beralasan.

"Cih~apanya yang macet, bahkan ini masih jam enam pagi, bodoh" sahut Sehun berdecih lirih.

"Tsk~kenapa kau tidak ada manis-manisnya sih, Sehun~benar kata Kyuhyun kau itu menyebalkan" ujar Amber seraya mendengus kesal.

"Ya ya jangan bawa-bawa namaku dalam pertengkaran suami-istri kalian" sela Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak terima.

"Sudahlah, kapan kita akan berangkat jika kalian berkelahi terus, lo mana Baekki?!" tanya Kris celingukan mencari makhluk kecil paling sunyi di antara mereka berenam.

Mereka semua ikut mencari keberadaan si mungil yang menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

"Lo Bumbum Hyung juga menghilang" jerit Kyuhyun seketika di landa kepanikan saat mengetahui jika kakaknya tidak ada bersamanya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun takut hal yang paling dia khawatirkan menimpa kakaknya, Kyuhyun takut jika kakaknya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati si manusia datar itu datang membawa banyak macam bungkusan di tangannya dengan lolipop di dalam mulutnya dan tepat di sebelahnya makhluk mungil spesies langkah bernama Byun Baekhyun menenteng seplastik makanan ringan yang sama dan di dalam mulutnya juga tersemat sebuah lolipop yang sama persis seperti punya Kibum, terlihat sekali jika keduanya habis berbelanja makanan.

"Anakku~kupikir kau menghilang dan di culik oleh Om Om pedopil" jerit Kris berlebihan, terlihat konyol sekali seraya memeluk Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya bahkan pemuda itu tak memberontak dan membiarkan kris menengelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan besar milik pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Cih~kau mengelikan Kris" ujar Sehun dan Amber secara bersamaan dan mengeluarkan tatapan anehnya.

"Ya kalian pasti iri kan aku tau, kemari biar ayah kasih kalian pelukan juga" ucap Kris merentangkan tangannya berusaha memeluk Amber dan Sehun yang malah menyingkir dari dekapan Kris dengan senyum gelinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa bicara dan pamit padaku, bodoh, kau tau betapa cemasnya aku saat tau kau tidak ada di samping ku, kau membuatku hampir kehilangan nafas, idiot" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau membuat Kibum sedikit tersentak dan tersadar karena keteledorannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku terlalu senang dengan perjalanan ini, aku tidak sadar jika membuatmu cemas, maafkan aku" sesal Kibum merasa sangat bersalah pada adiknya Kyuhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat mengawasi dan mendengarkan interaksi kedua orang itu, bahkan di wajah Kyuhyun tersirat jelas rasa cemas dan kekhawatiran jika saudaranya itu akan menghilang, tingkah Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan jija memang akan ada bahaya besar yang mengikuti mereka yang bisa kapan saja membawa salah satunya untuk tidak kembali.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti"

"Wah kalian serius sekali, sedang membicarakan apa" tanya Sehun setelah kembali dari acara lari-lariannya bersama Kris dan Amber seraya mengusap pipinya yang mendapat ciuman gratis dari Kris.

"Kami tidak sedang membicarakan apa-apa" jawab Kibum dengan sikap acuh menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum paksa.

"Hei~ayo cepat keretanya sudah akan berangkat" teriak Amber memperingatkan.

Kris tertawa di samping Sehun, saat melihat Sehun dengan liarnya berusaha menghapus jejak ciuman mautnya di pipi kanan pemuda albino itu.

Nafas Kris tersenggal dan terdengar hampir putus-putus bahkan wajahnya mulai memucat. Mereka berlari menaiki kereta api dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa wajahmu pucat sekali Kris?!" tanya Kibum pada Kris yang ada di sampingnya, kris mengeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kris seraya memamerkan cengirannya. Baekhyun menatap Kris intens, Baekhyun tau jika Kris tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan permohonan. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menunduk, Kris tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih karena Baekhyun telah mengerti keadaannya, dengan perlahan Kris menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas pundak kecil Baekhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" pesan Kris sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk samar seraya berbisik. "Jaljayo~"

TBC

Huft~moga tidak mengecewakan.

REVIEW juseyo please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Save ME**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Amber Liu, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre**

 **Brothership, angst**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

.

 **Saat aku tersadar dari mimpi burukku di saat itu pula kenyataan menamparku dengan sangat keras, menjerumuskan ku ke dalam jurang gelap dan semakin dalam dan pekat.**

 **Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya yang menerangi ku bayang-bayang mimpi buruk semakin lama semakin menengelamkanku dalam ketakutan, segalanya gelap aku buta nyaris putus asa namun di saat yang tepat mau datang membawa setitik sinar redup yang kau berikan padaku dengan senyum hangat dan sebuah uluran tanganmu secara perlahan kau mengangkat dan menarikku keluar, seoalah memberiku harapan. namun di saat yang sama kau memutuskan untuk menutup matamu dan menolak untuk melihatku dan menolak untuk berada di sisiku, membuatku kembali di hantui rasa kerakutan yang amat sangat bahkan jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan bisa menengelamkan ku serta hatiku ke dalam kegelapan yang semakin dalam dan di saat itulah aku tersadar jika mentalku sudah hancur total.**

 **Hancur menjadi serpihan rasa sakit kasat mata bagai Hujaman tangan dengan cakar tajam dan mengoyak hatiku. Sakit dan perih.**

 **Kehilanganmu sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan dan hal itu membuatku semakin gila seolah dengan kehilanganmu mampu merenggut segala kewarasanku.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku tetap waras.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku tetap tersadar.**

 **Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat aku tau kau memutuskan untuk menutup matamu selamanya.**

 **Aku limbung dan seolah kehilangan peganganku.**

 **Aku hanya ingin kau kembali.**

 **Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini.**

 **Jangan pergi**

 **~Kris~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

Pemuda mungil itu memeluk kedua lututnya dengan gemetar hebat yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia tetap bertahan dalam posisinya di atas sofa menolak makan dan menolak minum seperti seorang pesakit yang tak tersembuhkan sementara tatapan redup dan senduhnya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh yang sedang terbaring lemah tidak bergerak di atas ranjang, tubuh yang tergeletak begitu saja menutup matanya seolah tidur adalah hal paling di inginkannya. tubuh yang tengah di penuhi dengan selang dan berbagai alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya untuk membantu menjaga nyawanya yang bahkan bisa meninggalkan bumi kapan saja.

"Kris~Kris~Kris~Kris~Kris~Kris" sebutnya lirih nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan terdengar dan terucap berulang kali tanpa jeda dari bibir keringnya dengan tatapan lurus kearah si pemuda jangkung yang tergeletak pucat di depannya sementara tatapan pemuda mungil itu mengosong dan terlihat hampa seolah dengan memanggil nama pemuda jangkung itu, maka si jangkung akan segera tersadar dan membuka matanya namun hal itu bahkan sangat mustahil mengingat kondisi kritisnya saat ini. Entah pemuda itu dapat hidup atau tidak mengingat hal yang paling di perlukannya tidak tersedia, pemuda itu membutuhkan operasi dan sebuah detakan konstan di dadanya namun itulah masalahnya detakan yang dia butuhkan belum bisa dia dapatkan. Tidak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

°•°•°

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Yeah~kita sampai pantai yaengdo, i'm cooming wooo~" jerit Kyuhyun terlihat begitu senang seraya merentangkan tangannya ke atas seolah berniat merengkuh langit.

"Berhenti berkelakuan idiot Kyu, kau norak sekali" ucap Sehun sinis menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat mencibir si bocah albino itu. "Wow lihat mereka seksi sekali" ucap Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya seraya menatap beberapa turis dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau benar mereka seksi" sahut Kibum yang melototkan matanya melihat beberapa turis wanita yang melintas tepat di hadapan mereka. Terlihat Amber mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya bergerak cepat menuju ke arah kedua pemuda dengan otak mesum itu dengan sekuat tenaga Amber mendeplak kepala Kibum dan menendang bokong Sehun keras.

"Kalian menjijikan, ayo Baeki jangan lihat dan jangan meniru kelakuan mereka oke, mereka adalah idiot mesum, otakmu tidak boleh teracuni oleh mereka" ucap Amber posesif menarik Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi di ikuti oleh Kris dan Kyuhyun yang terkekeh sadis melihat Amber menganiyaya Kibum dan Sehun yang kini tengah mendesis lirih.

"Setelah ini aku ingin pergi ke taman taejongdae kemudian ke aquarium" ucap Kris dengan nada antusias.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai liburan dan membuat kenangan yang menyenangkan" teriak Kyuhyun penuh semangat sementara Kibum yang melihat adiknya itu mulai menerbitkan senyum bahagia namun senyumnya itu musnah saat dia merasa kerah leher kaosnya tengah di tarik oleh seseorang dengan hentakan keras nyaris membuat dirinya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, Kibum kesal bersungut dan ingin meninju siapa saja yang telah berlaku tidak sopan dengannya. Namun jeritan penuh ketakutan milik adiknya Kyuhyun menyadarkannya jika siapapun orang yang menariknya bukanlah orang yang di harapkan. Kibum menghempaskan tangan si pencekal dan melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman dan benar saja saat melihat wajah laki-laki paruh baya yang kini sedang menyeringai di depannya membuat nafas Kibum tercekat dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan pias seketika. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Kibum cepat berusaha mengapai jemari saudaranya mencoba mencari perlindungan dan melindungi saudaranya dari ancaman yang saat ini berada terlalu dekat.

"A~aboeji~" ucap Kibum terbata penuh ketakutan dan kewaspadaan tinggi saat mengenali siapa laki-laki yang menariknya kasar, di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang laki-laki sedikit tambun memakai jas biru tua dan sebuah kalung rantai serta sebuah cerutu yang menempel di bibirnya yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lelah menyunggingkan senyum lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Oh~dia ayah kalian ya, ha~" tanya Amber berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun namun belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya ucapannya terpotong oleh suara keras bernada penuh penyanggahan milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...dia bukan ayah kami, dia hanya bajingan brengsek, dia adalah iblis, dia bukan orang tua kami hosh~hosh~" jerit Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu dan menguarkan aura penuh kebencian menatap laki-laki paru baya yang kini mulai di kelilingi oleh banyak body guard berbadan kekar di belakangnya sementara laki-laki itu terkekeh semakin keras saat melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan kewaspadaan saat melihatnya.

Sementara Sehun dan Amber tersentak kaget mendengar suara mengelegar Kyuhyun yang di rasa sangat berlebihan itu sedangkan Kris sendiri berdiri di belakang mereka semua dan terlihat kesusahan dengan nafasnya sendiri sementara manik gelap Baekhyun menatap cemas pemuda jangkung yang ada di sebelahnya yang kini tengah mencengkeram dadanya erat penuh kesakitan.

"Halo anak-anak merindukan ayah?!" tanya laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum licik.

"Tutup mulutmu keparat" bentak Kibum seraya mengeram marah bahkan tatapan malasnya kini berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Laki-laki itu tertawa semakin keras saat mendengar ucapan kasar yang Kibum lintarkan padanya.

"Kyu~larilah, bawah yang lainnya pergi dari sini" bisik Kibum tanpa menoleh masih mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya kearah si laki-laki tambun masih dengan sikap waspada. Kyuhyun mengeleng pasti, "tidak~aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, mereka iblis aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapmu" balas Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terdengar tidak beraturan bahkan tanganya kini mulai mendingin.

"Sehun bawah yang lainnya pergi~bawa Kyuhyun pergi" ucap Kibum cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya meski Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dia cukup paham dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Ingin melarikan diri lagi?" tanya sang laki-laki tambun seraya melakukan gestur mengayunkan tangannya memberi perintah. "Bawah mereka semua" ucapnya setelahnya.

"Lari~cepat lari" teriak Kibun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menjauh sementara yang lainnya mengikuti Kibum dan Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Amber.

"Aku tidak tau lari saja" jawab Sehun. "Shit~" umpat Sehun yang mendapati Kris dan Baekhyun yang terkepung karena kondisi Kria yang terlihat tidak baik. Sehun berbalik dan melayangkan tinjuan pada salah satu laki-laki berjas itu menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Cepat pergilah kami yang akan menghalau mereka" ujar Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri dan menunjukan kuda-kuda pertahanan diri. "Sehun bawah mereka bertiga menjauh dari sini" perintah Amber berdiri di sebelah Kibum dengan sikap waspada.

Sehun mengangguk mengedong Kris yang sudah setengah sadar bahkan Sehunpun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kris yang kini wajahnya terlihat sepucat mayat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya tanpa henti. Setelah menaikan Kris dalam gendongannya Sehun menarik tangan Kyuhyun sementara pemuda itu masih diam tak bergeming menatap ragu pada punggung Kibum yang membelakangi nya. "Percayakan pada mereka Kyu, kita harus pergi dari sini, ayo" tarik Sehun tampak kepayahan menyeret Kyuhyun, meski sedikit enggan akhirnya Kyuhyun mau juga berjalan menjauh dari saudaranya.

"Kris~Kris~Kris" bisik Baekhyun lirih tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Kris yang terkulai lemas di bahu Sehun.

"Aku baik Baek, jangan khawatir" bisik Kris lemah mengangkat tangan kirinya membelai pipi pucat Baekhyun, Baekhyun menangkap tangan Kris dan mengengamnya erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidakkk~" jerit Kyuhyun lagi merontah keras berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Sehun, saat dia menengok ke belakang bertepatan dengan tumbangnya Kibum dan Amber yang tengah terkepung dia antara manusia berbadan kekar itu. "Kyuhyun~" jerit Sehun keras meneriakan nama Kyuhyun sementara pemuda itu sudah berlari berniat menolong saudaranya. "Shit~kalian tunggu disini" ucap Sehun menurunkan kris di depan toko yang tertutup dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kris mengawasi punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. "Baek~kita harus menyelamatkan mereka~hah~hah~sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini penyakit sialan ini kambuh, Baek berikan obatku~hosh~hosh" ucap Kris dengan nafas tersenggal, tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya Baekhyun mengambil tas milik Kris membongkar isinya mengambil sebuah tempat obat berbentuk lonjong dengan banyak butiran pil di dalamnya, mengambil dua buah pil dan memberikannya pada kris seolah Baekhyun tau jika Kris membutuhkan dua butir pil setiap hari di saat penyakitnya kambuh. dengan tergesah Kris menelan butiran kecil pil berwarna putih itu dalam sekali telan. Kris memejamkan matanya seraya menetralkn deru nafasnya berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun balas menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kris~" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kita harus menolong mereka Baek, mereka teman kita, mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita" ucap Kris berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan langkah penuh tekad. "Kau ikut~" tanya Kris dan mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangannya dia harus ada untuk Kris dan melindungi Kris seperti Kris yang selalu melindunginya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bruk

"Sungguh kalian ini sangat merepotkan, tapi tidak apa-apa karena kalian berdua aku bisa mendapatkan tambahan orang seperti kalian untuk di jual hahahahaha"

"Bajingan kau~aku akan membunuhmu~" raung Kibum murka dengan wajah setengah Babak belur berusaha menyerang , ya laki-laki tambun yang kini tengah menangkap mereka semua. Pemilik dari sebuah panti asuhan dimana Kibum dan Kyuhyun berasal. Namun panti asuhan milik bukan panti asuhan biasa, laki-laki itu menampung dan merawat anak terlantar bukan untuk di sayang dan di lindungi tapi untuk di perjual belikan, baik organ dalam tenaga bahkan tubuh mereka untuk di jadikan seorang pelacur dengan alasan itulah Kibum dan Kyuhyun selama ini berusaha melarikan diri dari rengkuhan tangan tuan nam hampir beberapa tahun ini, mereka mengira tuan Nam akn menyerah dengan mereka tapi dirasa semua itu hanya omong kosong.

Kibum bangkit lagi dan berusaha menyerang namun anak buah tuan Nam menghalangi jalannya dan membantingnya keras membuatnya sekali lagi terbatuk darah dan mengerang di lantai. "Bum bum, hiks hiks" tangis Kyuhyun menghampiri saudara tidak sedarahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun juga sama babak belur nya seperti saudaranya bahkan wajah Baekhyun, Amber Sehun dan Kria juga tidak kalah mengenaskan.

"Kris~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lirik menatap pemuda itu kembali dalam keadaan lemah.

Kris balik menatap Baekhyun lama dan berakhir dengan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Sehun pada Amber yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tau situasi ini benar-benar bahaya, aku sudah coba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselku kita berharap saja ada keajaiban yang akan datang" sahut Amber.

"Bawa mereka semua dan buat mereka terlihat baik, mereka pasti akan terjual mahal di pelelangan" perintah tuan Nam menyuruh anak buahnya yang mengangguk hormat.

"Jika kalian berani mendekat aku akan membunuh kalian semua brengsek" Kibum kembali meraung.

"Jangan sentuh, jangan menyentuhnya" bisik Baekhyun dingin saat mendapati anak buah tuan Nam berusaha mendekat dan membawa tubuh pingsan Kris, kali ini bahkan Baekhyun benar-benar bicara suaranya terdengar dingin dan berat hingga membuat teman-temannya menoleh kaget ke arah pemuda yang nyaris sunyi itu.

"Ku bilang jangan menyentuhnya" raung Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat marah.

Krak

"Aaarrrgggghhhhhh..." jerit salah satu anak buah yang menjerit dengan sangat keras saat dengan kecepatan tak terlihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dan mematahkan tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari mungilnya, tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelam dan mengerikan.

"Jangan menyentuh Kris, jangan menyentuhnya" teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil bergerak aneh dengan sorot mata menakutkan. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua, Krisku dia terluka karena kalian, Krisku kesakitan dan kalian semakin membuatnya sakit, aku akan melenyapkan kalian semua, aku akan membunuh kalian semua" raung Baekhyun terdengar sangat protektif dengan tatapan gilanya dan tertawa terkikik setelah meninju salah satu laki-laki berbadan kekar dan menendang keras yang lainnya, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi sekuat itu bahkan ke empat temannya saling menatap tak percaya dan tidak menyangkah jika sosok kecil Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan dan sangat kuat seperti manusia yang tak memiliki rasa takut akan kematian.

Baekhyun berlari menerjang dengan kecepatan tak terbayangkan melayangkan tinju dan tendangan dan dalam sekejab aroma besi telah menguar di udara malam itu. Baekhyun suka dengan aroma darah Baekhyun suka jika tubuhnya terbalut dengan darah Baekhyun sangat suka dengan suara teriakan yang mengema ketika tulang-tulang itu berderik dan patah bagaikan sebuah symphoni lagu yang menangkan untuknya. Baekhyun sudah gila.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?!" tanya Amber manatap Baekhyun penuh ngeri melihat dengan mudahnya Baekhyun mematahkan dan menusuk orang-orang tuan Nam bahkan tuan Nam sendiri tak luput mendapat serangan brutal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau" Sahut Sehun kebingungan seraya mengamati tubuh Kris dan mengecek apa pemuda itu masih hidup.

"Kuta harus menghentikannya sebelum dia membunuh mereka semua" tambah Kibum lagi menatap ke tiga temannya.

"Kau saja yang hentikan, aku bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya, dia tidak seperti Baekhyun yang ku kenal" sahut Amber lagi berjengit ngeri membayangkan jika kepala dan tulang-tulangnya remuk karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Bangunkan Kris hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun" ucap Kyuhyun bergerak menuju ke arah tubuh Kris yang tergeletak.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi dia tidak mau membuka matanya, sial" umpat Sehun yang sejak tadi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, aku tak ingin salah satu di antara kita tetap disini, kita harus keluar semua tanpa terkecuali Baekhyun, dia teman kita" ucap Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi sementara otaknya berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Tidak ada cara lain, sepertinya kita harus menyeretnya pergi dari sini, Sehun kau gendong Kris, kalian berdua Amber, Kyu, ayo bantu aku untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi dari sini, kita harus membawa Kris ke rumah sakit aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya tapi kurasa dia parah mengingat Baekhyun yang mengamuk seperti itu" ucap Kibum dan di angguki oleh Amber dan Kyuhyun.

Meski sedikit menelan ludahnya keluh Amber dan Kyuhyunpun bergerak. "Tunggu aku memiliki cara untuk memaksa Baekhyun pergi tanpa harus membuatnya mengamuk," ucap Kyuhyun seraya merangsek mendekati Baekhyun."Baekki~hentikan kita harus membawa Kris pergi dari sini sekarang juga, dia memerlukan dokter" ucap Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati pemuda itu yang sedang asyik menonjokki seorang laki-laki yang bahkan sudah teler dengan darah yang hampir menutupi wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengeryit dan bergidik ngeri."Kris, dia membutuhkanmu sekarang ayo pergi Baekki, kita tolong Kris bersama, Kris membutuhkan Kuta temannya" bujuk Kyuhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap Kyuhyun intens dan bergerak untuk bangkit berdiri. "Kris~" cicit Baekhyun pada akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh berbalut darah di bawahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Iya Kris, ayo~" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan semakin intens nama Kris meluncur dari bibirnya membuatnya mengingat kembi kewarasannya. "Kris~" sebutnya lagi. "Iya Kris ayo~" ucap Kyuhyun mengengam jemari berbalut darah milik Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk segera pergi dari gudang itu.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dan menjauh dariku bangsat~" jerit seraya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan penuh amarah Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah tn Nam dan melemparkan tendangan kuat ke arah kepala membuatnya terpental jauh dan pingsan seketika.

"Kau cukup diam orang tua dan membusuklah di neraka" ucap Kyuhyun kejam berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap Kyuhyun, dan menarik pemuda mungil itu mengikuti teman-temannya yang mulai berlari meninggalkan gudang tua di daerah Busan itu.

Tbc

Lizz tau ini cukup singkat entah lizz jadi galau sendiri pas nulis ini entah karena apa. Oke kalian sudah taukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kihyun nah adakah yang bisa menjawab apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan Kris?

See U next Chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **Save ME**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Amber Liu, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre**

 **Brothership, angst**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

"Sial~kita harus kemana ini?!" tanya Sehun di tengah kepanikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar pengawalku akan segera kesini" ucap Amber masih berusaha mengutak Atik ponselnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil" ucap Kibum saat melihat keadaan Kris yang sudah pucat pasi bahkan tidak bergerak sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun melihat ada sebuah truk besar yang melaju di kejauhan. "Berhenti aku mohon~berhenti" teriak Kyuhyun nekad berlari ke arah jalan raya dan mencegat sebuah truk tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun~" teriak Kibum sedikit terkejut saat mendapati adiknya nekad berlari ke tengah jalan berusaha menghentikan laju sebuah truk dan untung saja trus itu berhenti sebelum mengilas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan idiot" bentak Kibum seakan kehilangan nafasnya saat truk itu hampir menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Kibum, dia berlari ke arah pintu penumpang seolah menulikan telinganya akan ucapan Kibum padanya. "Ajhusshi jebal~tolong kami, teman kami~dia sekarat, kami perlu tumpangan untuk ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun mengiba. "Kami mohon ahjhushi jika tidak dia bisa mati...tolonglah kami" tambah Sehun berdiri berjejer di samping Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon

Sang sopir berwajah sangar itu keluar berniat untuk memarahi atau mengumpati anak-anak nakal yang telah menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara sembarangan namun melihat kondisi mereka yang terlihat babak belur dengan bekas darah serta lebam-lebam di tambah melihat satu orang pingsan ucapannya tertelan kembali dan terbungkam seketika, sepertinya otak warasnya mulai bekerja tanpa di beritahu sekalipun si supir truk itu tau jika keadaan anak-anak itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah, kau bisa duduk di depan sisanya bisa ada di belakang ayo cepat" ucap paman berwajah sangar namun baik hati yang bernama Kangin menyuruh Sehun dan Kris untuk duduk di depan.

"Kris~Kris~Kris" Kibum, Amber dan Kyuhyun saling menatap saat mendengar gumaman menyedihkan milik Baekhyun yang berjalan tanpa di suruh mengikuti kemanapun Kris pergi.

"Sehun kau di belakang saja biarkan Baekki dan Kris ada di depan" putus Kibum, Sehun mengerti keadaannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik terlebih dahulu dan menaruh Kris dalam pelukannya.

"Jaga dia Baek" pesan Sehun meski Baekhyun tak merespon Sehun tau jika Baekhyun akan menjaga Kris dengan nyawanya sendiri dalam pelukannya. Setelah menutup pintu truk Sehun berlari menuju belakang dan naik bersatu dengan teman-temannya yang lain berdesakan dengan beberapa hewan ternak. Tak berapa lama truk itu melaju cepat menuju ke rumah ke arah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Dalam gelap tatapan mata laki-laki paru baya itu terlihat berkilat marah. "Bangsat~bedebah bedebah itu harus ku lenyapkan apapun yang terjadi, beraninya mereka melakukan hal ini padaku, tangkap mereka hidup atau mati dan bawah padaku, kalian mengerti" teriak dengan penuh kemurkaan dan wajah yang terlihat bengis kepada para pengawalnya yang berdiri dengan sikap arogan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan saja Hyung-nim, anak-anak brengsek yang kau maksud tiga di antara mereka adalah anak dari orang penting di Korea, jika kau gegabah dan membunuh mereka tanpa pertimbangan sama saja dengan kau membunuh dirimu sendiri" ujar tenang seorang laki-laki sambil mengosok katana dalam gengamannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kenal salah satu dari mereka?!" tanya Tn Nam pada sosok itu. Dengan santai sosok itu melemparkan sebuah benda kotak dengan layar yang berkedip dan langsung di tangkap dengan sigap.

"Jung Il Woo cucu kesayangan dari Jung Yunho, seorang ahli waris tunggal pemilik sebuah perusahaan raksasa dalam bidang IPTEK menguasai semua jalur perdagangan baik dalam dan luar negri, Oh Sehun anak dari seorang kepala kepolisian seoul dan dia juga memiliki ibu seorang desainer terkenal dan sekarang telah merambah dalam dunia politik dan berniat mencalonkan diri sebagai perdana menteri tahun ini, sedangkan Kris Wu anak dari seorang bisnisman, Wu Li Dan~sekaligus big bos perdagangan senjata ilegal di dalam black market ku kira kau tau darimana semua senjata yang kau pesan itu hyung-nim, harusnya kau tau siapa-siapa saja orang yang aku sebutkan tadi, lagipula anak asumu Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun kau pasti tau tentang asal usul mereka jadi sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk menganggu mereka sebelum kepalamu sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya dan hancur berantakan menjadi daging cincang konyol, kau tau mereka bukan anak biasa apalagi kau berusaha menjauhkan mereka dan menyembunyikan mereka dari pemilik seseungguhnya, ya memang meski mereka tak di akui secara jelas tapi mereka adalah seorang 'Byaku'" jelas seseorang itu sambil menerawang membayangkan siapa ayah dari kedua bocah itu, KiHyun~ dan tersenyum setengah menyeringai mengingat masa lalu mereka yang terbilang sangat mengerikan namun tak memungkiri sangat menyenangkan bagi seseorang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa sepertinya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Sialaannn...brengsek" teriak Tn. Nam kesal setengah mati karena pada kenyataannya takdir menyebalkan itu membuatnya seolah tidak berkutik dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya karena keberuntungan anak-anak sialan itu dalam naungan nama besar orang tua mereka.

"Lagipula~" ucap seseorang itu seraya menjeda kalimatnya dengan nada berat dalam suaranya. "Kau akan berurusan denganku jika kau berani menyentuh Baekhyunku Hyung-nim, kau pasti lebih tau tentang diriku di banding yang lainnya Kim Namjoon Hyung" ucap laki-laki itu mengusap katananya dengan gerakan sensual tapi sarat ancaman dengan seringaian yang terlihat berbahaya di wajahnya. Wajah Khas psycopat keji dan setelahnya dia tertawa keras. Menertawakan kesialan seorang Kim Nam Joon atas kegagalannya yang menyedihkan.

Kim Nam Joon mengeram marah dan memang hanya itu saja yang bisa dia lakukan. Jika di bandingkan dengan mereka semua orang tua KiHyunlah yang paling membahayakan, dan sepertinya Nam Joon harus berfikir seribu kali untuk membuat ulah dengan anak-anak mereka. Lagipula jika mereka berdua tau~ayah KiHyun~jika selama ini dia menyembunyikan kedua anaknya meski itu bukan keinginannya yang hanya seorang pesuruh tapi tetap saja nyawanya bisa melayang kapanpun jika sampai keadaan yang sebenarnya bocor dan si gila 'Byun V' juga telah mengetahui fakta ini. Si gila itu pasti akan segera memberitahu kedua orang tua KiHyun~dua orang psikopat yang sama gilanya seperti V dan pastinya nyawanya bakal segera berakhir seperti sampah tak berguna tak lama lagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Lagipula dia juga telah kehilangan jejak KiHyun bersaudara, tidak ada gunanya terus bersikukuh melakukan pengejaran sia-sia yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia kabur dan menghilang.

"Cih~ayo pergi" putus Kim Nam Joon pada akhirnya mengajak beberapa anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan Byun V yang tersenyum lebar, namun tatapan matanya mulai menajam dengan kilat berbahaya saat menatap punggung Nam Joon dan sebuah seringaian menakutkan tampak membias di bibirnya hingga kekehan mengerikan yang terdengar menggema di udara menjadi penutup. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Byun V. Yang ada di pikirannya dan yang terlihat jelas hanyalah warna merah.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya nyonya Wu menatap sang dokter dengan wajah panik.

"Maaf nyonya, sepertinya operasi harus segera di lakukan, kita butuh melakukan transplantasi jantung secepatnya jika ingin Kris kembali sehat dan selamat, dan operasi harus dilakukan Minggu ini, tubuh dan fisik Kris tidak cukup Kuat untuk menahan dengan penundaan operasi, semakin lama kita menundanya maka resikojya akan semakin besar dan semakin membahayakan nyawa Kris sendiri" jelas sang dokter membuat beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengar terlihat terkejut dengan wajah yang sama pucat pasinya.

"Lalu apa sudah ada donor jantung yang cocok untuk Kris?!" tanya sang ayah dengan wajah berharap pasalnya hampir setahun ini mereka mendaftar di bank organ dalam masih belum ada kejelasan jantung yang cocok untuk Kris.

"Maaf sekali lagi, kami masih berusaha mencari tuan, saya tidak bisa memastikan tapi saya akan mengusahakannya untuk Kris ka~"

"Ambil jantungku, ambil milikku dan biarkan Kris tetap hidup"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sesosok pemuda mungil dengan baju sama yang di pakainya selama dua hari dengan berbagai macam bercak~noda darah, lebam dan luka karena menolak untuk di bersihkan, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Kris yang tergeletak lemah dan pucat di atas ranjangnya, dengan penuh perasaan di elusnya pipi pemuda yang masih diam tak bergeming di atas ranjang itu. Pemuda itu~Byun Baekhyun~menatap kosong ke arah Kris dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sekumpulan teman-temannya dan kedua orang tua Kris.

"Ambil jantungku untuk Kris" ulangnya dengan penuh tekad, bahkan tak tersirat sedikitpun rasa takut atau gentar dalam tatapan matanya, yang jelas dalam manik coklatnya hanya ada kehampaan, ke kosongan dan keputus asaan yang terlihat jelas di sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baeki?!" tanya Amber menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hanya selamatkan Kris, biarkan Kris hidup, Kris~harus hidup" sahut pelan Baekhyun dengan nada penuh pemaksaan seoalah otaknya dan segala rasionya hilang tak berbekas, netra beningnya kembali teralihkan ke arah tubuh Kris yang diam membeku di atas ranjang, tatapan mata dalam balutan pendar yang meredup terlihat di dalam kedua netra Baekhyun hingga setitik buliran bening air mata mengalir deras di pipinya menciptakan anak sungai penuh kesedihan yang terasa menyedihkan.

"Baek~apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?!, aku tau ini berat tapi jika kau melakukan hal itu, Kris pasti tidak akan menyukainya" ucap Kyuhyun mendekati pemuda mungil itu menariknya berhadap-hadapan dengannya menatap ke dalam netra coklat Baekhyun yang balas menatap dengan tatapan kosong yang terlihat menerawang.

"Kris...aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Kris pergi begitu saja, tidak jika masih ada aku~aku tidak bisa membiarkannya~hanya jantungku satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya, aku mohon Kyu biarkan aku berguna sekali saja untuk kris, tidak apa-apa meski aku mati, nyawaku tidaklah berharga di banding nyawa Kris, aku mohon selamatkan Kris" isak Baekhyun dengan suara yang semakin melirih dengan tatapan yang terlihat memohon serta air mata yang semakin deras menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Amber dan Sehun sudah terisak keras kala melihat penampakan menyedihkan Baekhyun. Bahkan Kibum berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa sama sekali tidak berguna untuk saat ini.

"Sial...sial...sial..." umpat Kibum untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar telah membasahi pipinya, dia menatap sedih Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan yang tampak parah tanpa obat, bahkan rasa ketergantungannya akan kehadiran Kris terlihat sangat tidak masuk akal, seolah Kris adalah zat adiktif yang harus ada untuk Baekhyun jika tidak kemungkinan Baekhyun akan kehilangan nyawanya setelah dia menjadi gila.

Kyuhyun memeluk Baekhyun dengan berjuta perasaan peri yang seakan mencabik hatinya. Semua orang terbungkam. Pikiran mereka di penuhi oleh kekalutan, mereka juga tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan saat ini. Mereka ingin membantu Kris tapi tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan jantung dengan cepat.

Wu Li Dan~ayah Kris~menghembuskan nafas keras. "Aku tau kau pasti akan memukul ayah saat tau apa yang akan ayah lakukan untukmu, tapi ayah tidak punya pilihan lain Kris" batin Li Dan meraih ponselnya.

"Tetaplah tenang sayang aku berjanji akan kembali dan membawa jantung untuk Kris". Bisiknya lirih seraya mencium kepala istrinya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memasang topeng wajah penuh kebaikan.

Kim Hyun Joon atau bisa di sebut dengan Wu Hyun Joon~ibu Kris~menahan lengan suaminya dan mengeleng pelan, seolah bisa membaca situasinya. " jangan lakukan itu, Kris pasti tidak akan menyukainya, dia...!" ujarnya sedikit terkejut dan masih setengah terisak menatap wajah suami dan anaknya secara bersamaan.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain, nyawa Kris adalah yang terpenting untuk saat ini dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Kris mati atau membiarkan Baekhyun mati mengantikannya, berjanjilah untuk menutupinya dari Kris sayang" ucap Li Dan menatap wajah memerah istrinya yang terisak seraya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin memang benar tidak ada pilihan lain. Li Dan mencium kening istrinya sekali lagi dan menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tegasnya. "Siapkan semua peralatannya, kita akan melakukan operasi untuk Kris secepatnya" ucapnya tegas dan berlalu seraya menempelkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang entah siapa. Semua orang terkejut, mereka mengira jika ayah Kris menyetujui jika Baekhyun akan mendonorkan jantung miliknya untuk Kris. Namun segala kepanikan itu berhenti setelah Hyun Joon menjelaskan dan meminta mereka untuk tetap tenang Sampai saat operasi di laksanakan dan yang terpenting mereka tidak akan memakai jantung milik Baekhyun.

Li Dan berjalan tegas menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. "Aku membutuhkan jantungnya sekarang, bawah jantungnya ke RS. Myungsee secepatnya" perintah Li Dan dan menutup ponselnya. Tatapannya tegas tak terbantahkan, untuk saat ini, dia hanyalah seorang ayah yang ingin anaknya hidup apapun yang terjadi. Meski dia harus memaksa seseorang untuk menyerah dengan hidupnya karena sebuah benda berdetak yang di milikinya, Li Dan hanya tak punya pilihan lain. Dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin egois untuk anaknya, karena Kris adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Hampir enam jam operasi berlangsung. Setelah Li Dan keluar tidak sampai dua jam dia kembali lagi dan membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jantung yang masih segar dan yang paling penting cocok dengan tubuh Kris. Entah dia mendapat jatung itu darimana, mereka tidak tau tapi mereka sangat bersyukur karena jantung baru itu adalah kunci untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Salah satu orang yang paling penting untuk mereka.

Mereka masih setia menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan sikap yang tidak tenang. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, mata mereka terfokus memperhatikan tanda merah yang menyala terang di atas pintu yang menandakan bahwa operasi sedang berlangsung.

"Kalian pulanglah dan beristirahat, aku tidak ingin kalian sakit jika operasinya selesai aku akan segera menghubungi kalian" ucap Hyun Joon menatap lima orang pemuda yang sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan bangku mereka. Benar saja mereka semua menolak untuk pergi.

"Kami tidak apa-apa bibi, kami hanya ingin disini sampai kris keluar" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah mencemaskan kami" tambah Amber.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawa dan membantu Kris sampai ke sini, aku tidak tau harus berkata apalagi pada kalian semua"

"Tidak masalah bibi, itulah gunanya kami di sini, karena Kris adalah teman kami"~Kibum menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

" karena teman tidak akan pernah saling meninggalkan" Sehun menambahkan seraya menepuk punggung tangan wanita paru baya itu yang kembali menangis~terharu. Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lainnya. Meski saat ini berbagai macam pikiran buruk mampir tanpa di undang di kepala mereka seperti bagaimana jika operasinya tidak berjalan lancar dan membuat Kris mati saat operasi berlangsung, rasa gelisah dan tak tenang seakan menghantui mereka seperti monster menakutkan yang akan selalu menyergap mereka kapanpun. Tapi mereka tetap yakin jika Kris bukanlah orang lemah dan akan mampu bertahan sampai akhir. Hingga apa yang mereka harapkan menjadi kenyataan, tak berapa lama tanda merah itu berubah menjadi hijau menandakan jika operasi telah selesai dan pintu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah lelah. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka semua berlari menyongsong sang dokter dengan wajah yang penuh bias-bias harapan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Hyun Joon pada sang dokter.

"Apa operasinya berhasil?" Sehun ikut mengajukan pertanyaannya pada sang dokter.

"Kalian bisa bernafas lega sekarang, operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, dia akan sadar secepatnya, kalian bisa melihatnya setelah Kris di pindahkan ke ruangannya" ucap sang dokter tersenyum. Sehun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dan tersenyum senang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Si brengsek itu~" gumam Kibum menghela nafas lega dengan senyum yang tersunggih di bibirnya, bahkan saat ini hatinya seolah telah di siram dengan air dingun. Lega dan tak bisa terjelaskan.

"Syukurlah Baek...Syukurlah" ucap Amber memeluk Baekhyun erat yang menangis tanpa kata.

"Dia harus mendapatkan balasannya karena telah membuat kita semua khawatir dan berubah menjadi seperti idiot" ucap Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan rasa leganya. Sedangkan Li Dan memeluk sang istri yang menangis bahagia di dadanya

°•°•°

Amber mengusap wajahnya kasar, meski terlihat gurat kelelahan di sana tak pelak juga senyum bahagia dan kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang kembali mencerah karena berita keberhasilan perjuangan dari sahabatnya di dalam ruang operasi. Meski dia berniat untuk tetep menginap bersama semua teman-temannya tapi ibu Kris menolak dan memaksa mereka untuk pulang ke rumah, meski dengan perasaan berat mau tak mau akhirnya mereka menurut dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Bahkan mereka sudah membolos satu hari dan tidak pulang beberapa hari. Meski Amber sudah mendapat ijin untuk liburan tapi di luar dugaan liburan kali ini memakan banyak waktunya. Sebenarnya Amber sedikit tak yakin jika saat pulang nanti dia tidak akan mendapat masalah. Bahkan dia melupakan jika dia pernah membuat keributan dengan memanggil banyak pengawal dan membuat kepanikan di rumahnya, mungkin dia akan terkena masalah dengan papa dan mamanya saat sampai, Amber rasa dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Hah~" Amber menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" tanya Sehun.

Amber mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan jika itu bukanlah hal penting. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu nanti sore" pamit Amber pada ke empat sahabatnya saat melihat sebuah taxi yang berhenti di depannya.

Amber masuk kedalam taxi dan melambaikan tangannya, melihat wajah lelah sahabatnya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang namun setelah dia mengingat kedua orang tuanya dan masalah pelik yang dia alami di rumah membuatnya kembali menghela nafas berat. Di tatapnya ponsel dan menekan tombol on untuk menghidupkannya, Amber bahkan lupa kapan dia mematikan ponselnya.

Ada beberapa panggilan masuk dari ibu dan ayahnya. Serta beberapa pesan masuk di ponselnya. Di tatapnya pesan itu lama dengan wajah keruh. "Hah~sepertinya aku benar-benar dalam masalah, ini sangat menyebalkan~sial" umpat Amber dan memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa saat membaca pesanmasuk dari ibunya kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa akan meledak saat itu juga. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang tertawa atau menangis, menagis karena takdir buruknya dan drama hidupnya yang membuatnya muak, dia bahkan tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa untuk masalah ini. Karena Amber tau mimpi buruknya masih akan terus berlanjut hingga dia mati secara menyedihkan.

 **Mama**

 **Kau ada di mana? Pulanglah~ada masalah yang ingin Mama bicarakan, kakekmu akan segera menjodohkanmu dengan Putri rekan bisnisnya~astaga, segera hubungi Mama Il Woo.**

 **°•°•°**

"Ayo~aku bisa antar kalian pulang sekalian" tawar Sehun pada ketiga temannya yang masih memaku diri tak bergerak.

"Aku ingin es cream" balas Kibum tidak nyambung seraya berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan mobilnya seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Antar Baekhyun dengan selamat ya, kami pergi, BuBye~Sehun, Baeki" cengir Kyuhyun ceria seraya membuntuti Kibum dengan wajah bahagia dan tangan yang melambai-lambai antusias. "Hei...Kibum tunggu aku" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Kibum berjalan tanpa menunggunya. Sehun dan Baekhyun melihat kedua punggung temannya dengan perasaan aneh yang menyusup. Ringan, melegakan dan tak terjelaskan. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum cerah. Meski senyum Baekhyun tidak selebar milik Sehun rapi sangat jelas ada sedikit kebahagian terpancar di wajah lusuhnya.

"Ayo pergi" ujar Sehun dan di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun. Jinhwan yang melihat tuan mudanya yang tampak bercahaya terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Entah ini berlebihan atau tidak jinhwan setidaknya cukup senang melihat perubahan sikap dan raut wajah Sehun saat ini. Tapi dia sedikit khawatir, mungkin keadaan ini tidak akan bertahan lama saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya, mungkin kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan rasa terkhianati yang akan dia rasakan kembali. Sungguh Jihnwan merasa sangat bersalah. Sekali lagi Jinhwan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kenapa Hyung?!" tanya Sehun yang melihat ekspresi gelisah Jinhwan.

"Tidak ada" Jinhwan tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong hanya saja dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya memberitahukan berita buruk ini pada Sehun, pemuda itu pasti akan sangat terluka dan kecewa nantinya.

"Kita akan mengantar Baekhyun dulu Hyung, kuharap kau tidak keberatan" ceria Sehun tanpa tau jika nerakanya telah menunggunya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kemana saja kau saat Mama tengah di Landa kepanikan hah? Dasar laki-laki bodoh, dia berusaha mencari celahmu Il Woo, dia mulai mencurigaimu~apa yang harus kita lakukan" gelisah sang ibu yang tampak berjalan hilir mudiknya di depan Amber dan suaminya seraya mengumpati kakak kandungnya karena rencana busuknya telah berhasil membuatnya kualahan dan kesal setengah mati seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah menyelidiki siapa wanita yang akan di jodohkan dengan Il Woo, dia adalah seorang bisex, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu bermasalah jika kalian bersama dan menikah kelak dan kurasa dia tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan saat tau jika kau sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita, setidaknya kita bisa mengajukan beberapa proposal yang menguntungkan untuknya dan ayahnya, aku tau jika tn. Jung bukanlah orang bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan umpan yang kita lempar." jawab ayah Amber dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sebaiknya kau siapakan segalanya sayang dan kau Il Woo, ayah harap kau tidak memgacaukan rencana ayah sampai kakekmu mengesahkan dirimu sebagai pewaris tunggal setelah pernikahan kalian dan sampai saat itu ayah harap kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan putri dari tn Jung" tegas sang ayah tanpa membiarkan Amber untuk mengiyakan ataupun menolak dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau perduli dengan jawaban dan perasaan anaknya sendiri.

"Mama akan mengurus segalanya kau hanya harus melakukan tugasmu seperti sebelumnya sayang, jangan marah pada kami ini kami lakukan demi masa depanmu juga, Mama harap kau mengerti" ucap sang ibu mengelus pipi Amber sekilas mencoba bersikap layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang berusaha memberikan pengertian omong kosong pada anak umur sepuluh tahun.

Amber bungkam tak menjawab dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia terlihat menunduk dengan sorot wajah yang tak terjelaskan, dingin~kosong, marah, kecewa dan putus asa, Bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Sang ibu yang melihat itu sedikit merasa prihatin dengan nasib anaknya, tapi dia merasa rasa kasihan bukanlah hal yang tepat di tunjukan untuk saat ini. Dengan langkah pasti ny. Jung~ibu Amber~ berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua patah penyemangat dan penyesalannya pada Amber. Bagai di hantam sebuah benda berat, entah kenapa Amber merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap dan perlakuan ayah dan ibunya, kenapa mereka menganggap seolah Amber bukanlah sesuatu hal yang berharga dan yang lebih buruk mereka memgangap Amber hanyalah sebuah alat politik yang layak untuk di jadikan sebuah alat pertukaran demi keuntungan dan status sosial mereka.~egois, tapi bodohnya Amber hanya bisa menerima tanpa bisa menolak apapun itu, membuatnya semamin membenci dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

Amarah telah banyak meluap dari hati Amber. Gadis itu meringis mengejek dirinya sendiri yang bahkan lebih buruk dari pecundang hina. Sampah~.

"Hah~hidupku benar-benar sial, bagaimana kutukan seburuk ini bisa menimpahku~brengsek sekali, rasanya aku ingin menghajar mereka semua, kenapa tega sekali memutuskan hal besar tanpa meminta pendapatku, bagaimana mungkin mereka memintaku untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita saat aku sendiri adalah seorang wanita, ini sungguh keterlaluan~mereka pikir aku siapa? Kenapa menganggap ku begitu mudah. Aku juga punya harga diri, sialan~" ungkapnya marah penuh emosi yang teredam, bahkan Amber tak lagi kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia menangis meratapi nasib buruknya dan hebatnya pelaku dari sebuah nasib sialnya adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Dunianya kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan harga dirinya telah di injak-injak hingga tak berbekas. Seperti sampah busuk.

"Ah...aku lupa jika aku hanyalah sebuah boneka, sebuah alat untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan karena keegoisan dan ketamakan mereka, aku bahkan melupakan fakta penting itu, aku sungguh menyedihkan karena nilaiku sendiri begitu rendaj di mata mereka" bisiknya sarkastis menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sial...sial...sial...rasanya ingin mati saja, aku mohon seseorang...hiks...hiks...selamatkan aku, bawah aku pergi dari bencana ini, aku mohon tolong aku" tangis menyedihkan itu lolos dari bibir Amber yang memucat dan wajah memerah karena kesedihannya yang seolah merobek setiap sel jiwa yang ada di tubuhnya. Amber terduduk putus asa di pukulnya keras-keras dadanya, berusahan mengenyahkan rasa sakit dan sesak yang seakan menghimpit dadanya tanpa ampun.

°•°•°

Jinhwan melirik Sehun yang masih tersenyum dari balik spionnya. Dia hanya sedikit cemas jika senyum itu akan menghilang tidak akan lama lagi setelah melihat kejutan besar yang telah di siapkan ibunya dengan cara tak terduga tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Oh..Jinan Hyung, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Sehun setelah sadar dan tengah memergoki jihwan yang mencuri lihat ke arahnya beberapa kali.

"Tidak~itu sebenarnya, Sehun~aku rasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini padamu karena pada akhirnya kau akan tau sendiri saat kau melihatnya nanti" jawab Jinhwan berbelit-belit membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal gawat tang sedang terjadi Hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap Jinhwan curiga.

"Mungkin bisa di katakan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu saat ini juga" tambah Jihnwan semakin membuat Sehun bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud laki-laki itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau berbicara berputar-putar seperti ini, Jihnwan Hyung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya cepat katakan padaku" desak Sehun mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Mobil yang di kendarai Jihnwan memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Oh, mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai tepat di depan rumah yang menjulang tinggi dan terlihat angkuh di matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau turun dan lihat sendiri apa yang telah nyonya besar siapkan untukmu Sehun"

"Hyung..." Sehun menatap tak mengerti mencoba mengorek informasi lebih banyak lagi, namun dengan kebungkaman Jihnwan tidak ada pilihan lain selain turun dan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku, lagipula cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri" bals Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan meninggalkan mobil, tampak di kejauhan Jihwan yang menatapnya khawatir dari dalam mobil. Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, melangkah dengan santai tanpa tau jika akan ada badai yanh siap menghantamnya saat itu juga, langkah kaki Sehun berhenti dengan raut wajah terkejut menatap sesosok objek nyata dari mimpi buruknya. Seorang gila yang dengan alasan cinta obsesifnya yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuatnya jatuh terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang menjeratnya hingga kini karena kegagalannya menyelamatkan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dia adalah si pembunuh dan wanita penghancur segala kebahagiaannya.

"IRENE"

Tbc

Mood lizz akhir-akhir ini gampang bagus gampang rusak jadi lizz hanya ingin mengatakan jika lizz gg bakal ikut event December ceria KiHyun tapi jangan kecewa dulu, lizz memang gg ikut event tapi lizz akan tetep update ff oneshoot meski bukan di bulan december.

Ya udah segitu aja, aku tau pengumuman nya emang kagak jelas seperti hidup lizz yang memang penuh dengan ketidakjelasan.

Akhir kata katakan aku cinta kamu

#efekjomblo


End file.
